Eduardo (TV Series)
Eduardo is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a guard for the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Eduardo's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Knots Untie" Eduardo, along with Kal, was protecting the Hilltop's wall when Rick's group came and later opened the gates at Jesus's command. Both Eduardo and Kal witness Rick stabbing Ethan, and were shocked at his death. He and Kal approach Rick and take aim with their spears and order Rick to drop his gun after he takes aim at the duo. He later listened to Paul Rovia's speech and lowered his spear, ending the conflict. Season 7 "Go Getters" At night when the zombies start flooding into the Hilltop Colony through the open gates, Eduardo is woken up by the commotion. He runs out to his balcony with Kal and witnesses the severity of the situation. Jesus yells out for Eduardo and Kal to shut the gate to prevent any more zombies from coming inside as he, Maggie and Sasha eliminate the threat. In addition to shutting the gate, he rescues the guards who were bound and strung up by the Saviors. "Hearts Still Beating" Eduardo is on guard duty as Maggie takes a look from the watch platform. Eduardo repriminds Gregory that Maggie is pregnant as he holds an apple, shooting him a glare. The next morning, Eduardo is on watch duty with another guard as Rick, Michonne, Carl, Rosita, and Tara visit the Hilltop. "Rock in the Road" Eduardo is among the Hilltop townspeople to gather in front of the Barrington House and pledge allegiance to Rick and his crew, thanks to the recent efforts of Maggie and Sasha, who saved the town from a zombie attack that was started by the Saviors. "The Other Side" Eduardo is seen with Wesley, Bertie, Freddie and other Hilltop members training training in hand to hand combat with Maggie, Sasha, and Enid. "Something They Need" Eduardo is seen helping Maggie with gardening the plants. Maggie offers Eduardo farming tips and Gregory overhears Eduardo refer to Maggie as “boss lady." Maggie leaves him to continue planting while she transplants a blueberry bush from outside the Hilltop gates. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Eduardo arrives with Maggie and the Hilltop fighters just in time to gun down a Savior that was about to kill Rick. She yells orders to the fighters as Negan notices she is alive and well. After the Saviors and Scavengers retreat from Alexandria, Eduardo walks alongside Gabriel as everyone is looking for Sasha as a walker. He is seen in the graveyard, with Gabriel presides over Sasha’s funeral. Eduardo is present with Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel standing on a podium and address the crowd as the leaders of their respective communities: Alexandria, the Hilltop and the Kingdom, united and ready for war. Season 8 "Mercy" Eduardo and his fellow residents help secure sheet metal onto multiple vehicles at the Hilltop. He is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. He listens on to Gregory's attempt to dissuade the Hilltoppers from attacking the Saviors but ignore his demands. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, he and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. "The Damned" Eduardo is among the Hilltoppers to sneak into the satellite outpost that has been re-occupied by the Saviors in order to take it over. He gets into position as the Hilltoppers prepare to assault the unsuspecting Saviors. After a lengthy gunfight, Eduardo and his allies are able to gain the upper hand as the Saviors call a retreat. Before Alden, Jared, and the other Saviors can flee, they are captured by Eduardo and the rest of the militia. He then proceeds to take a Polaroid photograph of the surrendered Saviors. "Monsters" Eduardo is among the militia taking the Saviors back to the Hilltop, while riding on the back of a pickup truck, he tells Tara that Maggie will know what to do with them, Tara acknowledges him. As the miltia gets ambushed by on coming zombies, he helps defend their prisoners, and watches as Morgan chases after Jared and his chain gang into the woods. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Eduardo is among the Hilltoppers and Kingdommers to watch over the captured Saviors at the Hilltop. He helps move the Saviors inside the walls and into the makeshift prison that was built to hold the prisoners. Eduardo and Kal put Gregory inside the prison ordered by Maggie. "How It's Gotta Be" At night, Eduardo is on guard duty at the makeshift prison with Kal and several other Hilltoppers when an angry Maggie storms up to the fence and requests that Dean be fetched from the prison. He is shocked at Dean's execution and saddened to hear of his friend Neil's murder at the hands of the Saviors. He then helps load Dean's body into the wooden coffin to be shipped to Simon as a message. "Dead or Alive Or" Eduardo works alongside other Hilltoppers and Kingdommers as they help with improving the town's defenses. Later, he is on guard duty with Kal when Rick and Michonne arrive at the gate. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Eduardo is among the Hilltop residents and refugees who are prepared to defend the Hilltop from the Saviors. He is atop the wall with Kal, Wesley, Jerry, and Tobin, among others, when the Saviors attack. He and the others open fire and are able to survive long enough until the Saviors are driven away. Eduardo also survives the outbreak sparked by the tainted weapons that leaves several people dead. He is part of a group consisting of Maggie, Jesus, Dianne, Oscar, and Kal doing a sweep of the Hilltop grounds when they find Alden and Siddiq. Alden alerts the group that several Saviors defected and are trying to close the gates to protect the community from incoming zombies. Eduardo and the others then go to assist the Saviors in barricading the gates. "Worth" Eduardo relieves Kal of his shift patrolling on the Hilltop's walls. When Gregory arrives back at Hilltop with the map Dwight gave him, Eduardo places Gregory back in the now empty makeshift prison. "Wrath" Eduardo will appear in this episode. Relationships Kal Kal and Eduardo have a good relationship. They are often seen together as guards and lookouts on the Hilltop wall. Maggie Rhee Eduardo and Maggie have a good relationships. When Maggie moves to Hilltop, over time Eduardo grows more and more respect for Maggie, to the point where he sees her as the leader of Hilltop over Gregory. When Maggie is at the wall, on guard, Eduardo guilt trips Gregory into giving her his apple. In the episode "Something They Need" Maggie shows him how to plant crops. Gregory Eduardo at first appears to have a normal working relationship with Gregory, however as time goes on, it is clear Eduardo does not like Gregory due to his self centred ways and eagerness to banish a pregnant Maggie and Sasha from the Hilltop. He assisted Kal in putting Gregory into the makeshift prison full of captive Saviors. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eduardo has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies *Possibly numerous counts of unnamed Saviors Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" Season 7 *"Go Getters" (No Lines) *"Hearts Still Beating" *"Rock in the Road" *"The Other Side" (No Lines) *"Something They Need" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 *"Mercy" (No Lines) *"The Damned" (No Lines) *"Monsters" *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"How It's Gotta Be" (No Lines) *"Dead or Alive Or" *"Do Not Send Us Astray" *"Worth" (No Lines) *"Wrath" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Dylan, and later Sonny time stamp is about at 3:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS8bvjdG2VI References Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alive Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia